Isidro
How Isidro joined the Tourney A young runaway and petty thief, Isidro left home and family behind in order to become a swordsman. After Guts saves him from an attack of Kushan Bakirakas, he follows him around "to spy out his technique". Although Isidro greatly lacks in swordsman skills, he is an exceptional thrower, managing to kill two pigeons with a double-handed throw at great distance. It is suggested that he has underlying issues regarding his parents, when they are inquired about he becomes more stiff, defensive, and belligerent; or avoids the topic completely. What these issues are have yet to be revealed. He later receives from Flora the Salamander dagger, a weapon blessed by the spirits of fire which sears whatever it cuts. and also receives an inherited cutlass from an old villager as a gift. He often bickers with Schierke who finds him reckless and ill-mannered. Like Puck, Isidro serves mostly as a comic relief character. He's most likely inspired by Dororo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Isidro holds his sword near his Salamander Dagger. After the announcer calls his name Isidro does two sword slashes and nearly trips on the thrid as the camera zooms, but then slashes the Salamander Dagger saying "I joined up with you guys 'cause I heard you were mercs. Since then, you've just acted like a bunch of assholes!" Special Moves Miniature Bomb (Neutral) Isidro throws a miniature bomb at his opponent. Explodes after 4 seconds. Can be cooked via holding B but will explode if held too long. Purloin Blade (Side) Isidro does an outward leaning slash forward followed by an inward leaning strike; both slashes are one-handed while the second sends out a cutting wave. Salamander Fire (Up) Isidro scrapes the ground with the salamander dagger making a trail of fire, then jumps into the air with a 3-hit slash. Salamander Conflagration (Down) Isidro twirls swinging both his sword and dagger right. This also stops projectiles. Sala-bomber (Hyper Smash) Isidro jumps into the air and throws a set of 13 bombs down. Thief's Swordsmanship (Final Smash) Isidro dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he cuts his opponent three times, then takes their gold, any items they might have, and drools with gold represented in his eyes, before he finishes by slashing the opponent to send him/her flying. Victory Animations #Isidro checks his bag for weapons and says "I'd rather not die before I've had a girl." #Isidro shows a plate of food whom he feeds to the loser (2nd place in multiplayer) saying "I'm just happy all that food isn't going to waste. Go ahead, take your time and chow down." But then, the loser vomits blood and drops with a Stamina KO cry. #Isidro swings his sword and makes a fire trail with the Salamander Dagger saying "Don't call me "squirt"; It's Isidro!" On-Screen Appearance Isidro climbs out of a barrel and readies his sword and Salamander Dagger saying "I finally found some food after looking for four days! If you want something, work for it, instead of mooching up a kid, assholes!" Trivia *Isidro's rival is Princess Amber's brother, Prince James. *Isidro shares his English voice actor with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, the pink Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers, Snapper, Alibaba Saluja, Ayato Amagiri, Toyohiro Kanedaichi and Gowther. *Isidro shares his Japanese voice actor with Emil Castagnier and Secco. *Isidro shares his French voice actor with Kotaro Fuma, Baorn Baroque and Zuko. *Isidro shares his German voice actor with Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Private First Class James Francis Ryan, Robin Mask and Sektor. *Isidro shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Aoshi Shinomori, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Syo Kirishima, Towa, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Akihiko Sanada, Halreed Copacabana, Mu La Flaga (a.k.a. Neo Roanoke, in all his Mobile Suits), Mister Bushido/Graham Aker (in all his Mobile Suits), Bolin, Juza, Rogue Cheney, Baby Vegeta, Starjun and Hidan. *Isidro shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kojuro Katakura. Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters